


New Blood, New Life

by ShandiStrutter



Series: Rockin' AUs [2]
Category: Mötley Crüe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood and Gore, Child Abuse, M/M, Manipulation, Mind Sex, POV Alternating, Suicide Attempt, Vampire Turning, set in 1981
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2020-12-16 22:23:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 18
Words: 13,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21043757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShandiStrutter/pseuds/ShandiStrutter
Summary: Mötley Crüe Vampire AU ~ 18 year old Frank Feranna, Jr. hates his name and his life. His unusual friend Mick offers an even more unusual solution. (told from alternating POVs)





	1. ~Frankie~

**Author's Note:**

> Writing some spooky stuff for Spooky Month! Hopefully more to come if this one goes well!

I can’t stand those cunts. Who’m I talkin’ about? 

“I TOLD YOU TO GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE, FRANKIE!!”

Yeah. There’s one of ‘em now. I don’t wanna fuckin’ budge. But if I don’t the dickhead will come up and kick my ass. Again. Not that it won’t happen anyway. How fuckin’ sad is it that I’m used to it? I get up and go downstairs. To the surprise of absolutely nobody my drunken bitch of a mother is passed out on the couch. My charming new ‘stepdad’, the third one in two weeks might I add, is sittin’ at the kitchen table glarin’ at me and chugging down his latest beer. He crushes the can when he’s done, lets out a loud, disgusting belch and tosses it on the floor. “Why don’t you make yourself useful, you little shit? Clean all this up. I gotta take your mom upstairs. This better be spotless by the time I come down again.” I return his glare. “Why do I hafta clean up after you? It’s your fuckin’ mess. Why don’t _you_ make yourself useful around here besides makin’ my 'mom' your new cum dumpster?” In two seconds he’s out of his chair and he punches me right in my face. I hit the floor hard. Pretty sure he even loosened a few of my teeth. Yep. I can taste the blood. I barely have time to assess that damage when he kicks me in the stomach. “You’re a pathetic little bastard!!” I hear him scream as I curl up on the floor. Shit that fuckin’ _hurt_, but I expect it. That’s his favorite place to hit me. He stomps off into the living room and picks 'mom' up from the couch, stepping over me as he carries her upstairs. “L-listen…listen to your father, Frankie..!” she tells me in her trashy slurred voice. Like a broken fuckin’ record. I lay on the floor for a while until the pain subsides enough for me to move. Then I go up to my room, throw some of my stuff into a bag and get the fuck out. I know Mick will let me stay at his place if I need to.

* * *

“C’mon in, kid.” 

Mick always knows it’s me before I even knock. It’s so weird but kinda nice. At least here I don’t have to worry about bein’ welcomed by a punch to the gut. “Thanks, Mick.” I throw my bag on one of his chairs and park myself on his couch while he goes into the kitchen. He comes back with a bottle of beer and gives it to me. “That’s one hell of a bruise. Need some ice?” I nod. I could feel my face swelling all the way over here. No fuckin’ way I’m goin’ to school like this. Good thing I packed stuff for the next few days. He hands me an ice pack and I hold it up to my face. It fuckin’ stings but the cold will numb it soon. He opens my bottle for me. We sit quietly and watch tv for the next few hours. At around 5 am he gets up and ruffles my hair. “Hittin’ the bed, kid. You remember where everything is.” 

“Sure do. G’night, Mick. Or g’morning. Whatever.”

Ever the night owl, that guy. Me, I don’t sleep at all. 

Eventually I get hungry so I go into the kitchen to look for food. I look in the fridge. There’s nothin’ in there but bottles of beer. I look in the cabinets. Empty. What the fuck does Mick live on? I can’t ask him for anything. He must take some kind of drugs cause he sleeps like the dead. I go through my bag for my wallet. I don’t have much money but hopefully it’s enough to buy _something._ I fuckin’ hate this empty feeling in my stomach. I gotta eat. I grab the spare key Mick always leaves for me hangin’ by the door and head out. Fortunately there’s a convenience store not too far away from Mick’s place. I grab as much stuff as I can carry. While I’m paying Mr. Shitstain barges in and he spots me. “What the fuck’re you doing here, Frankie? Why aren’t you at school?” I roll my eyes. Since when does he care? “Yeah. I’m gonna go strollin’ into class with a fucked up face and have my teachers ask a bunch of questions. Think again.” 

“I’m takin’ you home then. Your mom’s worried sick.” I scoff. “Yeah. Sick cause she drowned herself in booze last night. When has she got time to worry about me when she’s suckin’ your dick every night?” Before I can pick up my bag he grabs my arm and drags me out. Guess I’m goin’ hungry then. He throws me in the back of his car and drives back to the hellhole. As soon as I’m shoved through the door I get a hard slap to the face. “Where the hell’ve you been?! What’ve I told you about running away?!” As usual 'mom’s' got a drink in her hand. The day’s barely started and she’s already trashed. “I don’t give a shit what you say!! I’d rather be sleepin’ under a bridge than be trapped here with you!!” Shitstain grabs me again and takes me upstairs to my room. “Fuckin’ kids..y’got no respect. I think you need some more discipline.” He doesn’t stop knocking me around until I’m unconscious. 

When I finally wake up it’s dark outside. I wonder if Mick has woken up yet and noticed I’m not there. I’m hurting all over. I can barely move. Hunger claws at my stomach. I’m weak. I have nothing left. I’m too dehydrated to cry. I pull my knife out from under my pillow, using all the strength I have left in my body to pull out the blade. Yeah..it’s better this way. Fuck my mom. Fuck her asshole boyfriend. Fuck this life.. I cut both of my wrists open and wait for the end. 

It’s better this way..


	2. ~Frankie~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frankie says good riddance to his old life the way he’s always wanted.

It’s almost over…

I’m too weak to move any part of my body. My vision is blurry. I can feel my heart speeding up. I close my eyes and I wait. I can hear something outside my window. Kinda sounds like wings flapping. A bird maybe. I can’t be bothered to look. Then I feel someone’s arms around me, lifting my head up. Fuck..not now! I don’t wanna be saved! Just let me fuckin’ die!!

“Hello, kid.” 

That voice.

It’s Mick.

I open my eyes. I can’t see him very well but I’m glad it’s him. He’s the only one who’s ever cared about me. I can barely feel him lift my arm and hold my bleeding wrist to his face..then there’s a sharp pain. What..the fuck is he doing? “I’m sorry I wasn’t there..but your life doesn’t have to end this way.” I struggle to form words. What’s left of my voice is weak and barely audible. “…only…way..” 

“What if I told you I had a better way?” 

“..hm..?”

“I can give you a new life.” 

“..how..?”

“I can’t explain to you now. I can only promise that I can take you away from this existence that you hate. Give you the ability the rid yourself of the ones who don’t love you. Accept my offer. Become _my_ son.” I don’t understand..but whatever the fuck he said sounds better than what I’ve had to deal with. So I nod. “Good choice.” he says, laying my head back on the pillow. He holds my chin to keep my mouth open and presses his wrist against it. I still don’t understand what’s going on. Mick is so fucking weird. I can feel.._something_ dripping onto the back of my throat. Oh my god..is he..making me drink _his_ blood?! **SICK!!** I can't struggle. I can’t close my mouth. His hold on my chin is strong..like..abnormally strong. My throat is burning..it hurts! When he takes his arm away I glare at him. The burning is spreading. I feel like I’m gonna burst into flames at any moment. What has he done to me?! Mick just sits there calm and collected watching me suffer.

“I know you’re angry at me. I know it’s painful. It will all go away soon. Just give it time.” 

“..a-asshole..what..did you..?!” 

“I gave you what you wanted.”

I didn’t want _this_, you fucker!! I roll onto my side and curl up. I’m sure the entire damn building can hear my screams at this point. I can physically feel my soul leave my body.

I’m floating above it. 

I’m still.

I’m dead. 

I watch Mick turn me onto my back, lean over me and stroke my hair. “Your old life is dead. Now..rise again.” 

His words send me crashing back. 

I open my eyes and gasp.

My vision is clear. My weakness is gone. I feel..completely different.

“Welcome back, kid~” 

I sit up and rub my head. “Warn me next time you decide to go all ‘Dracula’ on me, alright? That was freaky.” He laughs. “Dracula. Funny you should put it that way.” I catch a glimpse of his fangs when he smiles. “No fuckin’ way..you’re a..!!” 

“A vampire. Yep.” 

“A-and now..I’m one..?”

“2 for 2.” 

No wonder I feel so damn thirsty. I can’t even believe this is happening..but pounding on my door slams me right back into reality. 

“FRANKIE!!” 

A wild anger consumes my mind at the sound of that voice. I can feel my fangs extending. I swear Mick looks like a proud dad when he sees it. “The last roadblock towards your new life is right on the other side of that door. You know what needs to be done.” I sure as hell do. I stay right where I am and wait until he kicks my door open. Mick is gone before I can blink. “Awake huh? Thought you’d be out for the rest of the night but I guess I didn’t kick your ass hard enough. Now I gotta fix my mistake..” 

“You’re not gonna do _shit_ to me..ever again..” 

“Is that a fact?” 

“Yeah..cause you’re gonna be** FUCKIN' DEAD!!!**” 

With all of my strength I jump from my bed and tackle Shitstain to the floor. I delight in his screams as I tear out his throat with my fangs. His blood splatters everywhere, staining the rug. I use my newly grown nails to slash at his chest. I claw out chunks of his flesh. I pull out his entrails and wrap them around his neck. Then for some extra humiliation I rip off his dick and shove it down his throat. “Choke on _that_, assclown..” ‘Mom’ sees what’s going on and starts screaming. “OH MY GOD, FRANKIE WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!!” She freaks out more when I glare at her with burning red eyes. I stand up and wipe Shitstain’s blood from my face. I don’t want the taste of it in my mouth. “He got what was comin’ to him..” I grab her by the throat and slam her against the wall. She chokes and whimpers as my nails stab into her skin. “F-Frankie..please..” 

“Does it hurt, bitch? _Huh?_ Well how d’you think I felt after all the times you let your boyfriends beat me into unconsciousness? After bein’ neglected for years at a time?! **YOU’RE A SHITTY ASS MOTHER!! AND I’M NOT FRANKIE!!**” I snap her neck and toss her body down the stairs.

“I’m Nikki fuckin’ Sixx.” 


	3. ~Mick~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mick gives his newly christened ‘son’ his first true taste of blood.

The kid’s only been a vampire for around..5 minutes tops and he’s a damn natural~ I look down at his ‘stepdad’s’ bloody remains on the floor and I’m surprised to see he’s still somewhat alive. Not surprising. His kind are like cockroaches. I kneel down beside him. He looks at me with wide eyes and starts making pathetic choking noises. “Nobody’s gonna save you, you fuckin’ waste of flesh. You’re gonna die…slowly and painfully..then you’ll suffer for eternity in hell alongside his worthless whore of a mother.” I stab a nail through one of his eyes just so I can hear him scream again. Although it’s muffled by the dick shoved down his throat it’s still quite a pleasant sound~ I look up to see the kid standing in the doorway watching. 

“You ready to go?” 

“More than ready.” 

We go down the stairs, stepping over the bitch’s corpse as we go out the door.

* * *

The initial thirst is strong in all new young vampires and the kid is no exception. When he starts growing weak again I know I’ve got to find blood for him fast or I’ll lose him. Lucky for us, I see two nice looking girls walking down the opposite side of the street. I’ve got an idea. I sit the kid on a bench in a nearby park. Nice and quiet. Nobody around. Perfect. “Sit tight, kid. I’ll get you what you need.” I run over to the girls with a ‘panicked’ look on my face. I never get tired of duping these poor fuckin’ idiots~ “Excuse me, ladies. I wonder if you can do me a huge favor. My son is feeling very sick. Could you keep an eye on him for me while I find a phone to call an ambulance?” Their expressions are filled with sympathy. Easy pickings. “Oh of course we will, sir! Is that him over there?” 

“Yeah. He’s really dizzy and I don’t wanna move him.” 

“Poor thing! We’ll stay right there until you come back!” 

“Thanks a lot I really appreciate it.” 

As soon as they run across the street I make sure the coast is clear before changing into my bat form. I fly over to the tree the kid is sitting under and perch myself there. This is gonna be one hell of a show~ The girls sit on either side of him and fuss over him. 

“Hello there..can you hear us? Can you tell us your name?” 

“N-Nikki..” 

“Don’t be scared, Nikki..we’re staying right here with you until your father comes back with some help~” 

“I’m…thirsty..” 

“I…I don’t think we have anything you can drink..” 

“Yeah you do..” 

He grabs both of their necks and squeezed tightly, cutting off their ability to scream. One struggles and chokes while he bites into the other one’s neck. He feeds like a greedy child. He doesn’t stop until she’s completely lifeless and drops her on the ground. He quickly bites into the other one, drinking until he drains her and throws her body next to her friend’s. I watch proudly as he savors his first kill, licking the blood from his fangs like the predator he’s now become. I fly down from the tree and perch on the bench. 

_“You did really fuckin’ well, kid. Two for the price of one~” _

He jumps when he hears my voice in his head. “Mick? Where are ya?” 

_“Right here.” _

He looks at me with wide eyes. “Then..those flapping sounds I heard in my room. It _was_ you!”

_“Of course it was. When I woke up and didn’t see you I got worried.” _

“Always lookin’ out for me aren’tcha, old man~? What now?” 

I change back into my normal form and sit beside him. “We get rid of those bodies then go find some necks for _me_ to suck. You’re not the only thirsty one y’know.” 


	4. ~Nikki~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nikki is taken to his first Vampire Haven.

I never thought becomin’ a vamp would make me feel so.. It’s probably a cliché to say ‘alive’ but fuck it I’m sayin’ it anyway. The blood I just drank was still coursing through my veins and it was_ incredible_. I wanted more. I wanted that rush of excitement again. Those chicks I fed from..I felt their hearts race. Then the rhythms would get slower as I drained ‘em..and when they finally stopped..it gave me a rush I’d never felt before in my entire life! Wherever we were goin’, I hoped I could find more blood for myself~

Mick leads me down a long alleyway decorated with the weirdest graffiti I’d ever seen. Was it..glowing? So weird! But amazing! He goes to a metal door at the end of the alley and knocks on it. A huge guy dressed all in leather opens the door. When he glares at me Mick wraps his arm around me and pulls me close. “I am his Sire.” The guy just nods and lets us in. The inside was like nothin’ I’d ever seen. Sure, I’d been in night clubs but this..this was somethin’ else entirely. Everyone in here was a vampire. Well..almost everyone. Quite a number of them were human. Probably brought here by vampires to be fed on. I was definitely getting thirsty again. Mick tapping me on the shoulder snaps me out of my haze. “Think you can behave yourself while I grab a bite?” 

“I’ll try..but I can’t make any promises, old man~” 

He chuckles and pats my head. “Just _try_ not to drain the whole supply, you fuckin’ teenager~” I smile and watch him disappear into the crowd. 

* * *

Not gonna lie I feel like a hyperactive kid in a candy store as I explore the place. It’s dark. The air is filled with the intoxicating scents of blood and sex. I feel like I’m truly at home. 

“Hey~ You wanna dance?” 

I turn to see a guy probably around my age, tall and lanky with long hair and a smug grin. I dunno what to make of him. He doesn’t smell like a human but..he wasn’t completely turned either. What’s makin’ me so drawn to him? Maybe it’s his eyes..

“Um..sure. I’m not really a good dancer though.” 

“Don’t need t’be. C’mon~” 

I let him take my hand and lead me to the dance floor. Why the fuck did I agree to this? I’m not real big on embarrassin’ myself. But I just couldn’t say no to him. When he stops I stand there and look at him. I follow his movements as he lets go of my hand and circles around behind me. He wraps his arms around me and holds me close to his body, moving slowly to the music. He blatantly presses his crotch against my ass. This fuckin’ guy. We’ve barely said two sentences to each other and he’s layin’ it on thick. Bold of him to assume I swing his way..even if I actually do.

“Haven’t seen you around~ Newly turned?”

“Yeah. Just turned tonight.”

“Lucky~ I’m hopin’ t'be turned soon. When I do, how ‘bout we celebrate with a good hard fucking~?”

I growl and push him away. “I don’t even know you. What makes you think I’d wanna fuck you?” 

“I can read your mind, babe. I know what you’re cravin’~ I can’t give you blood..but I can give you one hell of a roll in the sheets~” 

I feel violated. How fuckin’ dare he force his way into my head?! I snarl at him and bare my fangs. “Sure you can give me blood, jerk-off. I can just bite into that skinny little neck of yours and drain you dry.” He laughs like I just told him a joke instead of threatening his life. “Sorry..don’t work that way, babe. I’m Sired..which means I’m off limits. You better learn the rules before you go around talkin’ shit.” I’m about to go completely off on him when Mick grabs my shoulder. “Thought I asked you to behave.” He gives the guy I’m fightin’ with the strangest look. “And you..should not be where you don’t belong, half-blood.” He glares at Mick and flips him off. “Why don’t you suck my dick? I don’t need old shits like you tellin’ me where I don’t belong. This isn’t over yet. I’ll be seein’ you around, babe~” I look at Mick in confusion. “What’d you mean by ‘half-blood’?”

“I want you to avoid him, kid. He’s bad news.” 

“Care to enlighten me?” 

“Tommy Lee. He’s a Dhampir.”

“A what?” 

“He’s a Mutt. The result of a union between a Vampire and a Human. An Outcast in both worlds. You don’t need to be hangin’ around someone like that. I won’t lose you to his dirty influence.” 

Then he lied about being Sired and all that other shit. Clever, sneaky bastard. I’ve got so much more to learn about all this. But somethin’ already tells me this won’t be the last time I run into Tommy Lee. 


	5. ~Tommy~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy can’t get Nikki out of his mind..so he makes sure he stays in Nikki’s~

I’m fuckin’ _pissed._

Not only was I forced out of the Haven without gettin’ a nice drink but I got cockblocked! I swear I’ll get that asshole back for keepin’ me from a good score. If I had just worked on him a little longer he would’ve come around! His thoughts were fuckin’ delicious and full of want. I could hear ‘em loud an’ clear as he passed by me at the bar.

_‘Fuck, I could go for some blood and some killer sex right now.’_

Those were his words exactly. I’ll never forget em~ I woulda been happy to oblige..but he had to go an’ play hard to get. The hot ones always do~ I’ll be damned before I give up. 

I stand outside the entrance of the alleyway and wait for them to come out. Hopefully with my jacket on and my hood covering my head they won’t know it’s me. About an hour later they walk past me and I follow. Subtly of course~ I wait for them to go their separate ways but they never do. Are they fuckin’ joined at the hip or what? There goes my chance of gettin’ him alone. I can’t follow them into the apartment building they go into. I’ll get caught for sure. So I gotta play a waiting game. Perfectly fine. I’m good at that game~ When dawn comes around it’s my time to strike. A Vampire’s mind is much more vulnerable when they’re asleep anyway. I sit on the building’s steps, close my eyes and concentrate. His mind is easy to find. He doesn’t know how to block it off so it’s even easier to get in~

His mind is wonderfully dark. He’s a Vamp after my own heart~ There’s gotta be some way to get him on my side. When I find him he’s in a black marble pool built into the floor and filled with blood. Fuck, his dreams are crazy. I love it~ I strip off my clothes and climb in with him. His stirs a little but he doesn’t wake up. He’s so fuckin’ pretty..I’m already gettin’ hard just by lookin’ at him. Dammit, I _can’t_ be a rapey bastard. That’d just turn him off to me even faster..even if it’s not real. I stroke his hair until his eyes open. When he sees me he hisses and turns his head away. 

“What the fuck are _you_ doing here?!” 

“We got interrupted last time. There’s no chance of that happening here~” 

“What’ve I told you about prying into my mind? I got no problems forcin’ you out!” 

“Oh c’mon babe you don’t wanna do that. I’m just tryin’ to be friendly~” 

“I don’t need your _friendship_ and I don’t want it.” 

I roll my eyes. “Look, don’t believe whatever you’re told about Dhampirs. It’s all superstitious bullshit peddled by the old Vamps stuck in their old ways. There’s nothin’ wrong with me!” He narrows his eyes at me. “And how do I know that?” 

“Gimme a chance to prove myself, babe. One chance~” He considers for a few moments before smirking at me and ducking under. The hell is he doing? I have no damn idea he’s even moved past me until I see him surface on the other side of the pool and climb out. He sits on the edge and looks at me. His eyes are burning red. He holds out a hand and beckons me closer. You want a chance? You got one. Make it good.” Aww, he’s tryin’ to make me think he’s in control~ That’s cute~ I can see the nervousness in his eyes as I move closer. At the edge I lift myself up so I’m face to face with him. I can taste the blood still lingering on his lips when I kiss him. It’s so fuckin’ good..I gotta have more~ I lay him down on the floor and slowly lick the blood off his body. I can feel his hands in my hair. His moans are music to my ears~ 

_“Tommy..” _

He knows my name? I never told him..but I think I know who did. “Y’got me at a disadvantage, babe..I dunno _your_ name~” 

“It’s Nikki..” 

“Well, Nikki..I hope you’re startin’ to like me cause I sure as hell like you~

“I..I can’t..” 

“Babe I already told ya..” 

“N-no I…” He sits up and moves away. I’m confused. I thought we had somethin’ good goin’ there. He stands up, shaking his head continuously. “I can’t do this now..it’s too soon..I’m sorry..” He runs off and disappears into the darkness. 

Fuck.

I was so close. 

I open my eyes and sigh. This is frustrating as hell. But I gotta be patient. He’s young and newly turned. He knows nothin’ about himself or his new abilities. If I keep comin’ to him in his mind there’s no way his old man can keep me out. I at least got him to soften up to me. It’s just a matter of time~ 


	6. ~Mick~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mick helps Nikki with his new Vampire identity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Spookyween, Crüe fam! A new chapter is in order to celebrate! Enjoy! =3

The kid’s already awake and waiting for me when I come out of my room. He looks pretty shaken up too. I sit next to him on the couch and pat his head. “What’s going on? Talk to me.” Sometimes I forget how young he was. How he was forced to grow up faster than he should have. It all comes back when he looks at me with big child-like eyes. I guess him being a Vamp now is pretty much like him being born again. I wasn’t his age when I was turned so I can't relate. “So when are you gonna teach me about all this Vampire stuff?” he asks. “I know about suckin’ blood but nothin’ else. Do I have special abilities? Can I fly? Can I change my shape like you? What?” I chuckle. “Easy kid, I can’t answer those questions for ya. You’re still a fledgling. As your Sire it’s my job to protect you until you mature. That’s when your powers will manifest.”

“I’m fuckin’ useless then.”

“’Course you’re not. You’ve got your strength and your wits. You’re gonna need both to survive.”

He sighs and leans into me. “I’m not tryin’ to sound ungrateful. I’m glad to be away from that shitty life I had..but I also don’t wanna be a shitty Vampire. I wanna be good at it. As good as you.” I ruffle his hair. “Don’t worry, kid. With my help you will be.” He looks at his feet quietly for a while before turning to me again. “How..can I block my mind from being read..?” I immediately know why he’s asking. “Has that Mutt been messing with your head?” His eyes widen. “You know he can do that? What else do you know about him?” I was afraid this would happen. Once that brat zeroes in on something..or someone..he won’t stop until it’s his. “Listen. I meant what I said about you stayin’ away from him. It’s not only because he’s a Half-Blood. It’s because he’s got no respect for our laws. The only reason he’s tolerated in our Havens is because his mother is the head of one of the most prominent Vampire families in the world. They all know he’s a Mutt of course..but they’re too afraid to blow the whistle.”

“Is his mom _that_ powerful?”

“Crossing her means a one way ticket to the good ol’ boy downstairs. So the brat takes full advantage. He thinks just because he can walk in the sun he can act like a complete disgrace. As I said..you don’t need his influence.”

“Sounds like he just wants to be free to be himself.”

I sigh. “Of course _you’d_ think that way, you fuckin’ teenager. Being a Vampire is more complicated than that. We’re never supposed to consort with Humans unless it’s to feed on them. Do you realize what they would do to us if they knew we existed? Humans fear what the don’t understand and they hate what they fear. They would try to eradicate us all. Do you think that Mutt cares? I won't risk you gettin’ killed because of him. We’ll find a coffin for you tonight. It’ll be better for you to sleep in and help you to mature faster. Don’t ask me how the hell that works cause I have no idea. I just know that’s how it happened with me. Hopefully it’ll be the same for you.” I pat his head again before getting up. “C’mon, kid. We got better things to do. Blood’s out there waitin’ for us.” His eyes flash red and his fangs extend as he smiles. “Old man, that’s the best thing you’ve said all night~”


	7. ~Mick~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nikki loses control.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY a new update! Apologies but I was busy with another story. Then I started listening to Crüe's Too Fast for Love album (and fell in love with their costumes) and it inspired me! Enjoy! More to come soon! <3

I decide to take the kid to a more lively part of the city for blood. West Hollywood is not our usual territory but as long as we don’t call too much attention to ourselves we should stay out of trouble. His eyes are wide with wonder and excitement. “Have you never been here before, kid?” 

“Wanted to..but my ‘family’ would never let me go anywhere fun like this.”

“Then lucky for you they’re rotting corpses now huh?” 

“Couldn’t possibly feel any luckier~” 

As we pass an alleyway the strong scent of blood hits us both. The kid’s eyes turn red and his fangs are out._ “It’s so close..”_ His voice is a deep rumble, laden with hunger. _“..I want it~”_ He disappears into the darkness and I hear the guys’ screams as he feeds on them. Nobody else notices. The Humans are all too busy in their own selfish little fantasy worlds to care about bums in an alley. He comes out, face stained with blood, eyes burning red and a sadistic smile. “Kid? You okay?” Stupid question. I know he’s far from okay. He looks at me, licking the blood from his fangs. 

_“Blooooood…I want moooore~” _

I was afraid this would fuckin’ happen. A lot of fledglings fall victim to Bloodlust if they’re not taught how to feed properly. It’s my fault. I let him just do what he wanted cause I didn’t wanna be like his shitty ass ‘family’. I have to try to calm him. I place a hand on his shoulder. “We’ll find more, kid. Just come with me okay?” But his nose is already in the air scenting for fresher blood. He growls and runs off. He’s fuckin’ fast! I try to keep up but I lose track of him in the crowd. 

**FUCK!**

I manage to swipe a car to search for him. Goddammit..where the hell could he have gone?! This is bad. If he’s caught.. I finally catch his scent over by one of the nightclubs on Sunset and I track it to a nearby hotel. I swear I can hear him call to me. Once I find the right room I kick the door open. There he is lying on the bed naked with three dead chicks. He’s fuckin’ gorged himself. I push the bodies aside and climb on the bed next to him. “Kid…! Kid! Nikki! C’mon Nikki wake up! We gotta get you outta this fuckin’ room!” He groans and opens his eyes. “Nikki, c’mon… C’mon..” I grab his chin and turn his head. The Bloodlust has made him delirious. Incoherent. “Fuck, you gluttonous bastard, you just had to drain these bitches in Vince’s territory, didn’t you? Fuck.. Fuck, am I not feeding you enough? Jeez..” I help him put on his clothes. It’s a race against time now. “Wake up, Nikki. We’re gonna get out of here, then you’ll be right as rain, ya hear me?” He presses his cheek against my shoulder and groans again.

_“Mick….hun….hungry…” _

“No. Not now! Jeez kid, you just drained three girls! You are not hungry–ahh!!” I hiss when the kid bites into my shoulder. Fuck he’s got it really bad. “Nikki! This is not the time!” He looks at me..and I just lose my damn nerve. He’s desperate for my help. He needs me. And he needs to satiate his hunger. So I stay there and let him drink from me. This’ll be the only damn time. Maybe my blood will calm him the fuck down. I see movements in the shadows out of the corner of my eye. _Shit_ they’ve caught up. “Nikki. Stop.” 

“…but..Mick..”

One look from me shuts him up. He nods and gets up from the bed. Leaning against me, I take him out a window and down the fire escape. “Get in the car, kid.” 

“Why..do you have a car? Aren’t we gonna fly?” 

“Can’t fly in this territory. Those fuckers are faster than me..we’d be dead before you know it.” I pick the kid up, put him in his seat and close the door. I’m fuckin’ glad I left the car running now. I close the driver’s side door and stomp the pedal to the floor. “Nikki..listen. When we get home I gotta explain the rules about territories to you.” I turn to him and realize that I’m wasting my breath. He’s already passed out. And snoring. Damn cute ass brat~” 

Unfortunately we’re not safe. Not by a fuckin’ long shot. 

A group of blonde chicks dressed in red leather stand in the road, forcing me to slam on the brakes. The kid is jolted awake. “W-what the fuck, Mick?!” One of them comes up to my door and rips it off its hinges, tossing it into the woods. “Get out of the car.” I hold up my hands. “We didn’t do anything. I’m just tryin’ to take the kid home.” I hear the other door get ripped off, and another chick grabs the kid by his neck and pulls him out. “Come with us now, or we’ll be playin’ soccer with his head.” Fuckin’ hell. I’ve got no choice. “Fine fine! Just let him go!” The kid runs to me and grabs onto my arm. “Mick what’s goin’ on? Who are they?” 

“I’m sorry, kid. I shoulda warned you about territories before we left. These chicks are Vince Neil’s entourage. West Hollywood is his playground and we intruded.”

“What now?” 

“We meet the man himself..and hope we can convince him not to kill us.” 


	8. ~Nikki~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nikki and Mick are forced to face the snobbish Vampire Master of West Hollywood.

Shit. Dammit. I really fucked up this time.

I’m kinda expecting Mick to disown me by the time this is over. If we’re still alive. The chicks in red take us to a fancy building. I mean.._really_ fancy. No wonder this Vince guy has his own territory. He’s fuckin’ loaded. Mick stays close to me as we’re forced into an elevator and go to the top floor. The entire floor’s spread is an elaborately decorated penthouse apartment. Okay, I stand corrected. The guy is _super_ fuckin’ loaded. I’ve never seen so much expensive shit in my life. There’s a goddamn huge ass pool outside! It’s dimly lit we think there’s nobody here..until we hear moans. In a darker corner of the room is a huge desk. Behind it there’s a naked chick writhing on someone’s lap. Her back is turned to us so she has no idea we’re there, but the person whose lap she’s sitting on sure as hell does. We see their eyes shine like a damn cat’s in the light from the tiny lamp on the desk. That’s gotta be him. Fuckin’ creepy.

“Be good boys and wait.”

That’s the only thing he says to us before turning his attention back to the chick in his lap. She moans louder as he gropes her ass and kisses her neck. Her moans quickly turn to screams when he bites into her flesh. I gotta admit it’s pretty hot~ There’s no bigger rush than feeding on chicks~ I snap out of it quickly when Mick elbows me in the side. “Not now, kid. This is not the time.” Can he read my mind or somethin’? Not that he isn’t wrong. Once he finishes her off he just lets her drop to the floor, then two of those red leather chicks immediately come in and take the body away. That’s some service.

“So you’re the little rats scavenging in a place where you don’t belong..”

He gets up from his chair and turns on a brighter light. What the fuck is this dude’s getup? His bleach blond hair is teased all to hell, he’s got on black eye shadow and black lipstick, he’s wearin’ a red leather jacket, black leather pants, red platform heeled boots..and a metric shit ton of silver jewelry. I resist the urge to just straight up fuckin’ laugh. I’d swear he was a chick himself if I’d seen him from behind~ He gives me a dirty look and he’s on me in half a second, grabbing my neck and lifting me up. “Who taught you manners, boy? Don’t you know it’s not nice to make fun of someone? Especially when you’re beneath them?” Shit! Can he read my mind too? How powerful is he?! “It’s not a hard task to probe into your tiny brain..” he said. Well, that answers that fuckin’ question. “..dirty fledglings like you are vulnerable like that.” He looks over at Mick. “You’re not very good at Siring are you?” I’d never seen such a scared look in Mick’s eyes. “No I’m not..and I admit it. This is my first time. I was just taking this poor kid away from a family that didn’t give a shit about him. I took a few wrong turns. Don’t punish him for my mistakes. If you’re gonna punish anyone it should be me.”

“W-what? No! Dammit, old man! I’m not worth it!”

“Shut up, kid. You know that’s not true.” 

“Stubborn bastard..”

“Look who’s talkin’. Listen, Vince. I’ll take whatever punishment you wanna dish out if you just let the kid go. I’m pretty damn sure he knows better now. He can survive without me.”

But..I don’t want to.. 

Vince laughs and drops me to the floor. “That’s so damn sweet, my teeth are rotting~ I suppose I can honor an old Vampire’s request..but on one condition. Your little boy stays in his own territory..and he doesn’t come for you. You go when_ I_ say you can go.” He looks back at me with a smile I don’t trust for one goddamn second. “Do we have a deal?” I hesitate but Mick agrees right away. “Fine. Deal.” Vince snaps his fingers and two red leather chicks come in and take him away. I don’t even get to say goodbye. “Wait!! Where’re they takin’ him?!”

“Oh, we’re just gonna starve him for a few days, that’s all~ He’s a tough old Vamp I’m sure he’ll survive~ If not..I guess you’ll have to find a new daddy~” 

_You fuckin’ trashy prostitute lookin’ whore._

I hiss and bare my fangs at him. He doesn’t even flinch. He knows I’m no match for him..and so do I. That doesn’t mean I’m gonna go down easy. I try to make a jump for him but he’s way too fast for me. I go flying face first into his desk. “You little prick!! That costs more than you’ll ever amount to!!” He grabs my hair and hisses right back in my face. “Just for that..I’m gonna make you into my little bitch~ I was willing to let you go but you just had to test me. I think you need to be taught where your place is~” He slams my face into the floor and steps on my head. “This ‘prostitute looking whore’ is gonna own your ass~”

Fuck.

FUCK.

I’m sorry, old man..


	9. ~Vince~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vince has a tempting offer for Nikki.

It feels so fucking good being me~

Taking another Vampire’s fledgling is one of the biggest kicks in the world. One taste of my blood..and they’re mine~ This poor little baby should be easy to manipulate. But first..a change of clothes. If he’s going to be part of my Entourage he’s _not_ gonna be dressed like a damn gutter rat. I have him dressed in my colors: a black leather vest decorated with silver chains, red leather pants and black thigh high boots. With heels of course~ It’s hilarious watching him stumble trying to walk in them~ He glares at me.

“I don’t wanna wear these fuckin’ things!!”

“Too bad~ You’re just gonna have to get used to them. You do as I say. You dress how I want you to dress. End of story.” 

“You’re really gettin’ off on this aren’tcha?”

“I’d be lying if I said no~” 

“You just better let Mick go. I don’t care what happens to me.” 

That’s definitely an attitude ripe for taking advantage of~ “Alright..if that’s the way you feel..I have a proposition for you~ If you agree to stay with me willingly, I’ll let him go right now~” He narrows his eyes at me. “And why the fuck would you do that?” 

“He’s old. What use is he to me? You on the other hand..so young..so easily molded. I can give you what he can’t~ Access to blood whenever you want it. The fresh untainted blood of virgin women. It helps us grow stronger quicker, you know~ What have you been feeding on? Whores? Bums? You’re stunted. He’s failed you as a Sire. It’s time for you to get rid of the trash and move forward~” What I say clearly makes him mad. I can see it in his eyes. He wants to curse me out for dumping on his old man. But deep down he knows I speak the truth. At least that’s what I plan on making him believe..and I have just the way to do it~ Snapping my fingers, my Entourage brings in a beautiful girl with long black hair. “Mmm, you found a nice one. I’ll be sure to reward you all later~” I love the hungry looks on their faces as they leave. My blood is their drug~

“Oh my god Vince Neil!! I can’t believe it’s really you!!” The girl giggles and hugs me. “I never thought in a million years that I would be chosen by you..I’ve been waiting for this forever~ Please take me now, Vince..I’ll do whatever you want~” Of course you will~ “You don’t mind giving my new friend here a nice little display do you~? Why don’t you be a good girl and take off that dress~?” She eagerly obeys, letting her dress fall to the floor and stepping out of it. I turn her around, showing off her naked body to the Fledgling. “You see this? This is what you can have if you stay with me~” My eyes stay locked on his as I fondle her. She’s got big firm tits that are nice to squeeze. Curves in all the right places. She pants heavily, grinding her ass against me when I slide a hand between her thighs. “Doesn’t take much to get you wet does it~?” 

“O-only..because it’s you..!” 

She goes wild, moaning and thrusting her hips as I finger her. Her racing pulse makes the scent of her blood stronger. I can tell he smells it~ His pupils dilate. His lips are parted and his fangs are extended. He moves closer, his eyes a lovely shade of red. I’ve got him now~ “Do you want her, Nikki~?” He doesn’t need to answer. Those leather pants do nothing to hide his hard-on~ “Then take her~” He growls and grabs her from me. She’s too turned on to care. I let him bend her over my desk, fuck her senseless and drain her completely. It’s beautiful to watch~ Once he’s done he lets her body fall to the floor and my Entourage takes it away. “See? Didn’t that taste so much better than what you’ve had~?” His eyes are positively maniacal when he looks at me. _“I want more..” _

“And you’ll have it~”

I bring him over to my bed, unzipping my jacket and tossing it aside. “But first..you have to agree to my terms~” 

_“Yes..yes I agree..as long as I can have more..” _

“Good boy~” 

I can’t help but laugh as he pushes me onto my bed and sinks his fangs into my neck. “This will be..the best you’ve ever had~” 


	10. ~Tommy~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After not seeing Nikki around for days, Tommy grows concerned and attempts to find him.

I don’t like this at all. 

I thought I would’ve run into that Nikki babe again at least a few times in my prowlings. But there hasn’t been a trace of him. I can’t even pick up his scent. What the fuck? If that old Vamp is tryin’ to keep him from me I swear.. Could it be worse? I don’t wanna think about that right now. Gotta think positive. They coulda just gone out of town or somethin’. While channel surfing one night I see a report on the news about some homeless guys found dead in an alley in West Hollywood. As the camera zooms in on the bodies I see the fang marks on their necks. That coulda been him! I grab my keys and drive into the city, looking for the location shown in the news report. I immediately know when I find it cause his scent hits me like a punch to the face. Now that I know he’s been here maybe I can find him if I follow it. 

The trail leads me to a club. I ask around and the bartender does remember him comin’ in and leaving with three chicks. Gettin’ warmer~ Next stop is a hotel..which is swarmed by cop cars and surrounded by crime scene tape. There’s coroner vehicles there and dead bodies being carried out. Damn he’s been busy. Shame he didn’t let me in on the fun~ There’s tire marks in the parking lot. They must’ve had to make a fast getaway. Picking up the trail again takes me to some lesser used roads that lead back to L.A. I see an abandoned car on the side of the road and somethin’s definitely not right. It has two of its doors torn clean off. Taking a closer look confirms my suspicions. Nikki and his old man were in this car, but further along the road their trail goes completely cold. Fuck! With no options left I drive back home. 

I can’t get any sleep. I don’t think I’ve ever been this worried in my entire life..and I usually don’t give a rat’s ass about anything. I can’t just sit around and do nothin’! When the morning comes I decide to see if I can get into his mind again. Maybe I can find him that way. It’s the only chance I’ve got left. It’s harder to get through this time but eventually I find my way in. All that blood he’s been feeding on must be makin’ him stronger. It’s a different environment than the last time I was here. Drastically different in fact. There’s a bunch of red candles floating above my head. The entrance to his thoughts is decorated with fancy red silk curtains. Nearly everything is red now..and it’s puttin’ me off. What I see when I go through the curtains is an entirely different world. I kinda like the gothic style but..it just doesn’t _feel_ like Nikki. There’s expensive lookin’ decorations everywhere. Nah. He wouldn’t have shit like this in his head. Somebody’s been doin’ some redecorating.

“Mmmm..” 

That was Nikki! He _is_ here somewhere! I just gotta find him! A black door appears on the other side of the room. That’s my ticket in! Maybe he knows I’m here and wants me to find him! The moment I open the door I’m bombarded with heavy steam. It smells nice though..like roses. Past all the steam there’s a large pool. Now I see where the smell is comin’ from. The surface of the water is covered with rose petals. I see someone leaning against the edge. The hair is different but I know it’s him. Funny how he’s always in a pool when we meet~ He leans his head back and moans. Shit..is he playin’ with himself? I wanna play too~ I’m about to take my clothes off and join him when I see that he’s not alone. Someone else’s hand surfaces from the water. It travels up his chest and around his neck. Then their head surfaces. Blond hair. Soft lookin’ face. Black lips. Did he find some Vampire chick? 

_“Nikki~” _

Oh fuck. That is _not _a chick. Our eyes meet. He smirks at me but doesn’t acknowledge my presence. Title of ‘Bitch’ established. He makes a show of licking at Nikki’s chest while he keeps his eyes locked onto mine. 

_“Nikki…do you want me~? Do you want the pleasure I offer you~?” _

“Yes..” 

_“Will you obey me~? Be my loyal little puppy dog~?”   
_

“Yes..”

_“Do you care about the outside world~? About anyone else~?”_

“No..”

_“Such a good boy~” _

The blond bitch bites into Nikki’s chest and he practically cums. My anger skyrockets..along with my jealousy. That’s supposed to be me, you fuckin’ slut!! He smiles at me, his teeth stained with Nikki’s blood. 

_“You’re not wanted here~ **Get out**.” _

I’m thrown back out the door and it slams, forcing me awake. Oh no..you’re not gettin’ rid of me that easily, Blondie.. I’m gonna fuckin’ end you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to thank Queen of the Damned for giving me inspiration for this chapter~


	11. ~Mick~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mick is determined to escape.

I should’ve been more careful..

I just wanted to help the kid..

Now he’s stuck with that demented asshole..and I’m trapped here. Wherever the fuck this is..

I have no idea if I’m still in Neil’s building or not. It’s dark and I can’t see anything. I’m in pain. I’m hungry. I can’t remember the last time I’ve fed. They’re keeping me chained up and starving me until I’m a fucking husk. I hear a door open and someone walk down a staircase. Well how lucky am I? It’s the asshole himself. I see him smirk at me and I just wanna rip his face off. “And how are we doing this evening~?” 

“F-fuck you..” 

“Hmph. You’re a rude old bastard aren’t you? I was going to be nice and give you something to feed on too..” 

“Where’s..the kid..?!” 

“Oh..you don’t have to worry about him anymore. I’m going to take good care of him~” 

“What’ve you done to him..?!” 

“That’s no longer your concern. He belongs to me now~” 

What an arrogant prick! What the fuck makes him think he can just break the rules about Fledglings? He’s been on his fuckin’ high horse for far too long. It’s about time somebody knocked him off. “If you think..I’m gonna let you–” He laughs before I can finish. “What’re you gonna do to stop me, old man? Do you have _any_ idea who I am? How much influence I have? Nobody will take your word over mine..just give it up~ As a matter of fact..I think it’s about time for you to depart this good world~” 

“Y-you can’t do that..Nikki will sense it..we’re still connected..!” 

“That’s what you think~ I’ve got him completely dependent on me~ He hasn’t given you a second thought~ He won’t miss you…nobody will~” 

This is it. If I don’t find a way to get out of here right now I’m never gonna see the kid again. As soon as the red leather chicks unchain me I use all the energy I have left in me to change into my bat form and fly out a nearby window. I can hear him yelling to me. 

**“YOU’VE GOT NOWHERE TO HIDE, OLD MAN!! I’M GONNA HUNT YOU DOWN!!” **

I fly. I fly as hard as I can. But I’m so fuckin’ weak. I have to feed on _something_ to get my strength back. I can’t afford to be picky. As soon as I find someone wandering the street I grab them and drag them off to feed. Once they’re drained I fly off and look for someone else. I have to find help. But from where? Unfortunately the little prick is right. I don’t have enough influence to challenge him..but..I think I know someone who does..and he’s the_ last_ person I wanna go to. After draining another victim I finally have enough strength to fly without exhausting myself. When I make it back to L.A. I begin my search of the Havens. I have to be careful. He might already have spies looking for me. Luckily the one I’m looking for is easy to find. When he spots me he gives me the dirtiest look. “Well well..look who it is~ Here to call me names and have me thrown out again ya old fuck?”

“Shut up and lemme talk, Mutt. I need your help.” 


	12. ~Vince~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vince lets Nikki loose on his rivals.

“It’s time, Nikki~” 

Fuck, it gets me so hot when he looks at me with those freakishly red eyes~ He crawls to me like the dog that he is, grabs onto my leg and rubs his cheek against my thigh. _“I want blood..”_ His voice is a deep growl, dripping with hunger and lust~ He has a spiked red leather collar around his neck now. A symbol of my ownership~ I pet his head and he purrs at my touch “Of course you do, baby~ But first..you’re going to hunt for me. You’re not a Fledgling anymore. You’re strong. You’re fast. You’re powerful because of me. Because I gave you what you were denied. You will help me take control won’t you~?” 

_“Control..of what..?” _

“It’s time for the devil to get his due~ I’m tired of being the Master of only one territory. I want them all..and with you I will have them~ We’re going to find the other Masters and you’re going to take them out for me..aren’t you Nikki~?” His eyes shine in the dim light. He’s ready~ _“Whatever you want..Master~” _

That’s right. I **am** the Master~

Our first stop is Beverly Hills. I never could stand that fucker Axl Rose. I take total fucking pleasure in watching Nikki pounce on him, tear open his chest and rip out his heart~ He holds it up like a trophy before biting into it. I give him a few moments to savor his kill while I set Rose’s body on fire. Good fucking riddance~ Next is Santa Monica. A particularly beautiful one, this..Sebastian. I can’t have that now can I~? Nikki slowly peels all the skin off his face, just so he can wallow in his own hideousness while he feasts on his guts. My little puppy knows how to make me happy~ 

We take one of my limos to Long Beach. Nikki sits beside me looking absolutely frenzied. His red eyes are flaring. His fangs and mouth are still dripping with blood. His breathing is heavy. He has a demented smile. So fucking hot~ I lick the blood from his face and he starts to purr again. I love that~ “You’re such a good boy for me~” My hand rubs at the obvious bulge in his pants. “You love killing for me don’t you? It gets you off~” He nods. _“Yeeah..”_

“Must be uncomfortable, hm~? I bet my good little boy would like a nice blow wouldn’t he~?” 

_“Please..”_

“Please..what~?”

_“Please…Master..”_

“That’s my good boy~”As soon as I open his pants and wrap my lips around his cock he grabs my hair and practically fucks my mouth until he cums. Now he’s ready to kill again~ I send him out on his own this time as a reward~ He rampages through the building, tearing apart everyone in his path like a wild beast~ By the time he’s done the floor is littered with blood and body parts. This one..I forget his name..is a disgusting coward. He’s locked himself in a vault. I leave my human Entourage behind to get in and take him out. It’s getting much too close to dawn for us to stay out any longer. My good boy’s done so well~ When we get back I take him to my room. I let him get his fill of my blood while he fucks me. He’s as savage in bed as he is on the hunt~ 

Tomorrow night..Mars is dead~ 


	13. ~Tommy~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Desperate to save Nikki, Tommy agrees to help Mick.

That old Vamp’s got some heavy ass balls comin’ to me and askin’ for my help after what he’s been sayin’ about me..but then he tells me somethin’ that would make my heart stop if I were still alive. 

“There’s nobody else I can go to. You gotta help me get Nikki back.” 

While bringing him to my place my thoughts take me back to what I saw in Nikki’s mind. I swore I would annihilate that blond bitch. Now’s my fuckin’ chance~ As he tells me what’s been goin’ on my rage meter is on a steady increase. Stealing another Vamp’s Fledgling? Brainwashing him and making him his slave? I may not give much of a shit about the rules but Nikki’s different! I’ll fuckin’ kill that bitch myself!! I look the old Vamp straight in the eyes. “Just tell me what you want me to do.” There’s relief in his expression and it gets to me. I can see how much he really cares about Nikki. Maybe we can have a more serious talk after this is over. 

“Is there any way you can contact your mother?” he asks, surprising the hell outta me. “What do _you_ know about my mom?” He huffs. “What, you think just because I’m old that I’m not informed? I know all about you and your family. Why do you think I came to you? Neil needs to be knocked off the Vampire Hierarchy and she can make it happen.” Fuckin’ hell..he has a point. Especially if the bitch is doing dirty dealings. She’d wanna know. I sigh and go over to my phone. Guess I gotta force myself to remember some of my Greek. The line rings a few times before it’s picked up. It’s my sister. “Hey, Athena. Is Mother there? Yeah, will you? It’s kind of an emergency.” I hold the receiver tightly as I wait. It’s always hard as hell talkin’ to my mom. She’s fuckin’ intimidating even over the phone. When she picks up I nearly drop the damn thing in my lap. “Ah.._ya sou, Mitéra_..ah..fuck..look, Mother there’s a lot of shit that needs unloading and I don’t have the patience to remember how to say it all in Greek alright? Just..just hang on I’m gonna put you on speaker.” I switch over just in time to hear her object _very_ loudly. _“Why must you always be so lazy, Thomas?” _

“I’m not bein’ lazy! I’ve got someone here who wants to talk to you!” 

_“Do you have any idea how busy I am? I do not have time for your games.”_

“I can assure you this isn’t any kind of game, Miss Papadimitriou.” the old Vamp says, moving closer to the speaker. “My name is Mick Mars and we need to discuss a very serious problem.” The line goes quiet for a while. _“Very well. What is it you want from me, Mr. Mars?”_

“Like your son I live in California. Only a short time ago I had a Fledgling. But a Vampire Master by the name of Vince Neil has forcefully taken him from me. He’s corrupted him with his blood and turned him into a Thrall. He’s definitely got something bigger planned and it could throw everything out of balance here.” 

_“I see. Do you have any proof of this?” _

“I’ve seen some of that sick shit first hand, Mother. I can tell you everything. I know you’ve got a lot of business to handle but can you come here?” The line goes quiet again. I’m _this_ close to banging my head against the table.

_“I cannot make any promises but I will do my best, Thomas. Do not do anything foolish. Wait for my call.”_

And the line goes dead. Love you too, mom. 

The old Vamp sighs and looks at me. “Well I know you’re sure as hell not gonna sit around and wait, and I don’t intend on doing that either. Trouble is there’s nothing we _can_ do without risking our asses.” The gears in my head keep turning until an idea finally forms. It’s dangerous as fuck..but I’d do anything for Nikki..and I know he would too. “I think it’s a risk worth takin’ don’t you?” 

“Abso-fucking-lutely.” 

“Then I got a plan if you’re down for it~” 


	14. ~Nikki~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nikki's insanity escalates...

Blood!

_BLOOD!!_

** _BLOOD!!! I NEED IT!!!_ **

When the Master sees fit to let me loose in the city, I’m grateful for the opportunity. I’m starving and I want to feast~ The streets of West Hollywood are my playground now. Any human who crosses my path is my prey..most especially all the beautiful chicks~ Their blood tastes soooo much sweeter~ One in particular catches my eyes as I walk Sunset. Long pretty legs. Blonde hair. Wearing a skirt so damn short I can see her ass. That’s the one~ I follow her into a bar and watch her. When she shoots down a guy trying to hit on her I move in. Her eyes are immediately drawn to me as I stand beside her. I look at her and smile..and I’ve got her hooked~ She flirts with me. I buy her a drink. When she finishes she leans close and asks me if I wanna go back to her place. Of course~ How else am I gonna get what I want~?

She takes me back to her apartment. Once we’re through the door she wastes no time getting naked for me. What a whore~ And whores like it rough~ I throw her onto her bed and climb onto her. I leave bite marks all over her skin. Sometimes I even bite hard enough to draw blood. She doesn’t even give a fuck. It just turns her on more~ She’s wet..so fucking wet~ She moans and screams. She throws her legs over my shoulders, pulling at my hair as I fuck her with my tongue. The closer she is to cumming, the stronger the scent of her blood becomes.**It’s driving me mad~** I don’t finish her off like she wants. She whines when I pull away. “D-don’t stop..please..!!” she begs me. Fuck it~ I undress, grab her hair and sink my fangs into her neck, draining her dry as I fuck her. It’s so good. **It’s so fucking good!!** Her screams. The taste of her blood. Her tightening around my cock. I can even feel her cum before her heart stops~ _“That’s some **killer** sex, huh baby~?” _

But..it’s not enough! I want more! I need more!! **Damn fucking bitch!!** I tear her body apart. I drain her heart of whatever blood is left and devour pieces of her flesh. It’s still bloody~ **I love it~**

“Having a good meal, Nikki~?” 

I turn to see the Master standing in the doorway with his Entourage. They come in and start cleaning up the mess I’ve made. The Master smirks as he looks me over. “Mmm..naked and covered in blood. What a hot beast you are~” He pulls me close, licking blood from my chest and neck. “My good boy~ You’re ready for the hunt~” 

_“Another Vampire Master?”_

“Oh no..your former Sire~”

_“You’ll have his head~”_

“Perfect~ Once you are rid of him you’ll belong to me completely..and that’s what you want isn’t it, Nikki~?”

_“Yes..yes, my Master..he will soon trouble us no more~” _

I get dressed and leave through a window. Those chicks will make sure nothing is left behind~ Out of the corner of my eye I see a hooded figure walking past the building. I don’t like their smell but they’re not important right now.

The hunt must begin~ 


	15. ~Tommy~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy sets his plan into motion.

Mars is getting impatient. He’s starting to pace now and it’s drivin’ me up the damn wall. “Would you relax, old man? I said he would be here soon and he will be.”

“How soon is ‘soon’? We don’t have all fucking night y’know.” He’s got a fuckin’ point unfortunately. I look over at my clock and it’s just about to hit midnight. Just as it does the door opens. “‘Bout time..I was startin’ to think something happened! Old man, this is Johnny Corabi. His Sire was killed so my mom took him in. Now he’s kinda like my spy~” 

“Sorry I’m late. I had to shake off Neil’s entourage.” 

I frown. “How the fuck did they spot you?” 

“Dunno. Neil might be catchin’ wise. We better get started now.”

“Did you see him?” 

“Yeah.” He points to Mars. “He’s comin’ for you.” I see the fear in Mars’ face, but he quickly hides it. “Neil’s gone too far this time..sendin’ my own kid after me. Let’s torch the bitch already.” I smirk. “Couldn’t agree more~ You stay close, Johnny. Once I give you the signal you make the call. Got it?” 

“I got it, Tommy.” 

“Good. Let’s go get ‘im~”

* * *

West Hollywood is our best bet. If we’re gonna be bait might as well make it easy for us to be found right? And find us he does. I can’t even believe it’s the same Nikki I met at that Haven a short time ago. He looks psychopathic. A wide crooked smile. Eyes crazed and glowing red. Definitely in the final stages of Blood Madness. It fuckin’ hurts to look at him. But I don’t have long to look. As soon as he spots us he comes at us like a rabid animal. I grab Mars and we run off away from the populated streets. He’s fuckin’ fast! We can’t even lose him in the crowds! People are screaming now, scattering everywhere. Fuckin’ hell…Nikki’s changed himself into a wolf and he’s snappin’ at our heels!! Not how I was hopin’ this would go!! I catch a glimpse of Johnny pointing us towards an emptier part of the street. Once we’re off the Strip we change into bats and make a break for it. We can still hear Nikki’s snarls as he follows us. 

Somebody’s called the cops. We can hear the sirens in the distance. We have to do what we need to do before somebody tries to throw a net over him. We change back as we go past the alleyways, and that’s when Nikki moves in for the kill. He pounces on Mars’ back. He manages to throw Nikki off but he just lands right back on his feet. He changes back too, still snarling as he closes in on us. 

_“Time to die, old man~” _

“Y-you don’t wanna do this, kid. We’re..supposed to be family..!!” 

_“I don’t need you anymore..there’s nothin’ left between us..” _

“Nikki..” 

Just as I suspected, a limo blocks the alley entrance and turns on its high beams. It’s him. I flash my signal to Johnny who’s perched on the roof and he flies off. Neil gets out of the car and struts toward us like he’s won some kind of fuckin’ prize. “Well look what we have here..two rats in an alley~” Fuck I wanna rip out all his cheap bleach blond hair and shove it down his throat. “If it isn’t Discount Dracula Barbie himself..” When his eye twitches I have to keep myself from laughing. “Big talk for a dirty half-blood who’s not gonna last until dawn.” His entourage comes in and grabs hold of us. “We’re going back to my place. I’m going to watch Nikki tear you both apart..and I’m going to savor every moment~” 

Yep. Exactly like I planned~ 


	16. ~Mick~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mick and Tommy hope they can still save Nikki from Vince’s control.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well holy shit a new update! And just in time for Vince's birthday! Enjoy, babies! <3

A lot of things rarely hurt me. But this…this_ hurt._ Neil enjoys torturing me, forcing me to watch as the kid feeds from him like a gluttonous freak. Lee’s _pissed_. They chain him up to keep from lashing out. It sure doesn’t stop that mouth of his. He swears up a storm, but Neil just looks at him and laughs. “If you were hoping to ‘score’ with him you’re out of luck, Half-blood~” he says with a cocky smirk. “He doesn’t give a shit about you anymore..he loves only me~”

“Maybe right now but just you wait, Princess..once I get him back I’m takin’ your fuckin’ head off!!” 

“I’d like to see you try! Come, Nikki..they can stay locked up down here for a while until I’m ready to deal with them. They’re boring me and I wanna have some fun~” 

_“As long as there’s more blood. **I want~**” _

“Of course you do~ Come with me and you’ll have it~” 

I can’t watch the kid follow Neil like some demented dog. I turn away. I never wanted him to end up like this. I failed him. Now he’s lost to me. If only there were some way.. “Hey..I hope you’re not givin’ up on me, old man.” Lee says, jarring me from my thoughts. “Johnny knows how to track me. He’ll come back..hopefully with good news.” ‘Hopefully.’ Yeah. Hope is something I have a short supply of right now. It’d be nice if _somethin’_ went fucking right for a change.

* * *

It’s a grueling three days before we hear anything. We’re both so delirious and weak from our Thirst, we can only faintly hear the beating of small wings from outside. Lee looks up and narrows his eyes. “J-Johnny..? That you..?” 

“It’s me. Sorry for not coming sooner. Had a long trip to make. I have a message from your mother. She won’t be able to come herself but she sent special ‘help.’“

“Wh-what kind of..help..?” 

“They can’t show themselves now but you’ll see. In the meantime..” He takes out a large vial of red liquid and hands it to me. “You drink this..and try to get Sixx to feed on you. It’s the only way to break Neil’s hold on him.” I’m skeptical but..if it saves the kid I’ll do anything. I take the vial and down the whole thing. It feels strange..but at least I no longer feel the Thirst gripping at my guts. All I can do now is hope it does what Corabi says it will do. He lets Lee feed on him to get his strength back. “Mmmph..thanks, Johnny..y’did good~ Now make yourself scarce. I don’t want them catchin’ you too.” Corabi frowns. “A-are you sure..?” 

“I know you’re worried but trust me okay? I got this~” 

“Alright. I’ll be nearby. Just signal me.” 

“Will do~” 

As Corabi changes back into a bat and flies off Lee leans back against the wall. “I’m not gonna say we’ve got nothin’ to worry about now cause that’s far from the truth. But we’re gonna have to fake our way through this. Pretend that we’re still weak. It’s the only way to throw ‘em off.” I nod. “I’m ready.” As if on queue Neil comes back down with the kid…**tied to a fucking leash!!** I’m not gonna let him get away with treating that poor kid like some damn trained pet!! I glare at him as he approaches the cell. “Poor babies..you look so thirsty..so pale and weak~ Maybe they just need to be put out of their misery..what do you think, Nikki~?” He grabs at the bars and growls. _“Let me have their blood..let me drain them dry!! They’ll die slowly and painfully..and we can watch them suffer~”_ Neil laughs and pets the kid’s head. “What an excellent idea..such a good boy you are~” He unlocks the cell door. “Go..take them~” The kid charges in and goes straight for me, knocking me down and sinking his fangs into my neck. It hurts. Not him biting into me, but the fact that he’s so willing to do it. He’s been turned so completely I don’t even recognize him anymore. The stuff that I drank better work. If not..I’d rather just die here and now. He keeps drinking..and drinking..and I don’t feel anything. No pain. No weakness. Whatever that stuff is it must be working. Neil has to come in and pull the kid off me. “Enough, Nikki. If you keep going we won’t get to watch him die~ Take the Half-blood next~” 

_“Whatever you say~” _

He tries going over to Lee but I can see he’s having trouble walking. Is..that stuff working already..? Neil can already tell there’s something wrong. “Nikki? What are you doing? I told you to take him!” The kid stumbles off to the side. _“I…I’m trying..I…fuck…w-what’s happening..to me..?! My..blood’s burning…**IT FUCKIN’ HURTS!!**”_ He collapses, screaming in agony..and what’s left of my heart breaks. Is this what that stuff is _supposed_ to do? Maybe this was a mistake.. Neil comes in and picks him up. “You assholes have done something to him..don’t try to deny it!! I’ll make you both pay for this..I swear it!! When I come back..**you’re dead.**” He carries the kid back up the stairs. His screams are still echoing in my ears. “I know that was hard..” Lee says., “..but it was for his own good. It’s burning all of the corrupted blood out of him. He’ll be hurtin’ for a while, but he’ll be normal again.” 

It’s little consolation after what I just witnessed, but I’ll take it. 


	17. ~Nikki~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nikki struggles against his corrupted blood.

_It hurts_

_ **IT HURTS** _

_ **IT HURTS!!** _

_ **SOMEBODY MAKE IT STOP!!** _

The Master carries me into his room and sets me down on his bed. I feel his hand stroking my hair. “I will eviscerate them for this. They _will not_ take you away from me.” I feel him try to enter my mind, but it’s no use. He grunts in frustration. “I don’t know how but they’ve blocked me out!! I won’t stand for this!! **THEY WILL ANSWER TO ME!!**” And he storms off. No, don’t go!! **DON’T LEAVE ME LIKE THIS!! **

I’m alone.

I’m alone again.

Why does no one ever stay..?

_“I’m here, kid.”_

“Huh..? Who’s there..?” That voice is familiar..

_“It’s me.” _

That doesn’t help. I can’t fucking see! It’s so dark. I’m not in the Master’s room anymore. I’m inside my own mind. I’ve never seen it so dark before..it..it’s freakin’ me out.. I…I’m shaking.. Then I feel a hand on my shoulder. 

_“I know you’re scared..but you’re not alone anymore.”_

The floor starts to light up. It’s slow but at least I can see my way around now. It’s red. Everything is red. Sickeningly fancy. Like it was decorated by a pretentious prick. What the fuck is this place? This isn’t me!! 

_“It’ll all go away if you want it to. You just have to focus. Neil’s hold on you is weakening. You can take your mind back. I can help you.” _

“You..help me..?” 

_“That’s right.”_

“You’ll..stay..?”

I’m pulled into a tight hug. This feels.. comforting..feels right. I’ve felt this before.. Not from my family. Never from them. From one person..only one.. “O-Old man..is that you..?” 

_“Yeah it’s me, kid. I told you in the beginning that I’d take care of you. I’m not breaking that promise. I’m not gonna let someone like Neil turn you into some brainwashed slave. You deserve to be free. But unless you focus like I taught you, you’re gonna be stuck here. I’ve done all I can. Its up to you now.” _

I cling to him. “No..don’t leave..!!”

_“Who said I was leavin’? I’m stayin’ right here. When you break out..you’ll know where to find me.” _

He pulls himself away and circles around behind me, placing both hands on my shoulders.

_“Concentrate, kid. You gotta work through the pain.” _

His hold anchors me somehow. I squeeze my eyes shut. My blood feels like acid in my veins. I hear a violent storm rage above my head. Fuck…**it hurts..!!**

_“His blood’s fighting back! Don’t let it beat you!!_

“I…I’m tryin’..!!” I don’t know how much longer I can keep this up..it feels like my insides are on fire..!!

_“Don’t you dare give up now! You gonna let a cheap ass leather tramp like Vince Neil turn you into his little puppy?! You’re better than that!! **YOU’RE NIKKI FUCKIN’ SIXX!!!**”_

A bolt of deafening lighting strikes and everything goes quiet. I’m back in the bedroom. I sit up and hold my aching head. I can’t remember the last few days..and maybe that’s for the best. I don’t wanna remember what Neil made me do..what he did to me..

I just know that his ass is downstairs and waiting for me to kick it. 


	18. ~Nikki~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now fully back to his senses, Nikki is eager for payback.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this is the last chapter, Crüe fam! I hope you've enjoyed!! <3

It feels good to have my own mind back. I feel like I’ve been in a fog for fuck knows how long..and it was all because of _him._ As my rage builds I feel my my fangs and my nails extend. I’m gonna do to him exactly what I did to Shitstain. Unfortunately I didn’t take into account that his Entourage would be outside guarding the room. “What are you doing out of bed?” one asks. “The Master wants you to rest.” another one says. I’ve had enough of these bitches. “Well I’m done doing what ‘the Master’ wants. Get out of my way…or I’ll go through you.” As expected they don’t like hearing that. They close in on me ready to tear me apart. Until a bunch of guys in white suits and shades stop them. What the fuck? 

“He’s the one, Mistress.” 

The white suited guys hold the red leather chicks back to let through a stern looking woman also dressed in white. A guy with long, dark curly hair points me out to her. Okay now I’m freaked out. “What the hell do you want?” She glares at me.

_“You will hold your sharp tongue when speaking to an Elder..or risk having it removed.”_

I shut up right away. I dunno who she is but I’m damn sure I don’t wanna cross her. She gets right in my face and narrows her eyes. “Of course Thomas would fall for someone like you.” 

“Thomas..?”

“My son.” 

Then it hits me. “Y-you’re Tommy’s mom..” 

“You are not as dim-witted as you look. Where is he?” 

“I..I dunno..but this place has a prison in the basement. He might be–” The guy beside her interrupts me. “They _are_ there, Mistress..with Neil.” Her eyes flash red. “Then we must make haste.” She turns to the guys in white while grabbing my arm. “Get rid of them..and rejoin me when you are done. _You_ are coming with me.” 

“Okay okay I’m not gonna say no to you.” 

* * *

As we go further down the stairs we can hear loud snarling. Wolves. One black and one gold, biting and slashing at each other with their claws. Tommy’s mom grabs the gold wolf with her bare hands and throws it back against the opposite wall. Fuck!! How powerful is she?! 

**"YOU DARE ATTACK _MY_ SON?!"**

Just the strength of her voice nearly annihilates my eardrums! But the guy beside me is completely unaffected. Guess he must be used to it. He goes over to the black wolf. “It’s gonna be alright now, Tommy..I told you I’d bring help.” If that’s Tommy then where’s..?

“Over here, kid..” 

Mick is still in the cell sitting on the ground. Neil was probably gonna try to get rid of Tommy first since he’d put up more of a fight. Fuckin’ coward. “Glad..to see you’re okay..” I smile. “I am..thanks to you.” He chuckles. “Nah, that was all you. All I did was yell at ya.” I open a vein in my wrist so he can drink from me. “Never been happier that you’re a nagging old bastard~” 

Tommy, back in his human form gets up from the ground. “Mother!! I thought you couldn’t make it!!” 

“John informed me your life was in danger. I could not remain idle.” 

“Heh..thanks. You always did have good timing~” 

Now that Neil had changed back as well he groans and tries to sit up. “E-Elder..I..” She’s havin’ none of his shit. She grabs him by the neck and lifts him up. “You will be silent!! I know of all of your misdeeds, Vince Neil. You have violated the Order’s commandments and you shall suffer the consequences. Your title of Master is now forfeit. You will be stripped of your power and cast into exile!!” The utter fear in his eyes makes me smirk. “No, Elder..no!! Please just kill me..I’d rather die!!” She only tightens her grip. “Death? No. Death would be the easy way out. You will live with your shame. Your humiliation. If you choose death, it will have to be at your own hand.” Fuck no. He’s not leavin’ before I get a piece of him. “Here..have a nice parting gift.” I dig my nails directly into his fuckin’ eyes and drag them all the way down the length of his body. _Slowly._ His shrieks are music to my ears~

**“MY FACE!!!!” **

Is this guy serious? I roll my eyes. “Suck it up, bitch. They’ll heal.” The guys in white come in, grab him and take him away, his shrieks still echoing down the hallway. Good fuckin’ riddance. Tommy’s mom just calmly straightens her suit jacket. “Come. Let us be away from here.”

* * *

**~EPILOGUE~**

Been a few months, but things finally seem to be back to normal. Mick and I ditch his old apartment and get a place in West Hollywood together. Somebody’s gotta look after the old man..might as well be me~ Tommy takes over Neil’s old mansion after his mom appoints him the new Vampire Master. Fuuuck, did that ever ruffle some feathers, but I’d like to see _anyone_ try to disagree with her. “It will give him a sense of responsibility.” she said. Heh..yeah right~ From what I’ve seen he’s still the same guy I met in that Haven all those months ago~ He even converted the prison in the basement into his own private nightclub where he DJs outrageous parties every weekend. Mick and I go sometimes. We have a few drinks. Feed on some hot chicks. The usual Vampire shit~ It was slow going after everything that went down but Tommy and I are closer than ever now. He still can’t get me onto the dance floor but he can get me into the bedroom no problem~ 

I’m Nikki fuckin’ Sixx..and this is _my_ life~


End file.
